


I Have Been Dreaming About You

by BlueMist7401



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMist7401/pseuds/BlueMist7401
Summary: In a world where you can see your romantic soulmate before you meet them Judai Yuki finally met his romantic soulmate and his name is Johan Andersen!Basically a rewrite of Yu-Gi-Oh GX Season 3 and maybe Season 4 too!
Relationships: Fujiwara Yusuke/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Jim Crocodile Cook/Tyranno Kenzan | Tyranno Hassleberry, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Kanou Martin | Marcel Bonaparte/Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Prolouge

Dreaming can be quite annoying when you are not dreaming about your romantic soulmate... or at least, that is what Judai thinks.

One of the many reasons to why Judai loves to sleep so much (and why he often gets into trouble with the professors in Duel Academy with him sleeping so much during class) is because he gave him a chance to dream about his one and only romantic soulmate, his one true love. The love of his life...

In this world your actually able to dream about your romantic soulmate so you know who you are meant to be with for the rest of your life. If your soulmate is someone you haven't met yet you dreams will still sometimes show who your soulmate looks like, because it is fate's way of telling you will be able to know who you spend the rest of your life.

Although, your dreams don't always show you your romantic soulmate.

You cangine how disappointed Judai would be in those times he pretty much forces himself to sleep and he wasn't able to see his romantic soulmate again.

Judai also knew which one of the people he sees in his dreams was his romantic soulmate because he haven't met this person in real life yet... he hasn't met him yet... Yes, Judai's romantic soulmate is a boy which Judai doesn't mind because he realize that he was attracted to guys around the time he first became a teenager.

But he that he was his romantic soulmate because he keep seeing him in some of his dreams, despite the fact that he hasn't even met him yet...

He was slightly taller than Judai and he had a pretty blue colored spiky hair like a hedgehog and he also had the most beautiful emerald colored eyes. You can also be able to hear what your romantic soulmate's voice sounds like before you met them Judai's soulmate was a very nice sounding femimine voice despite Judai's romantic soulmate being a boy.

Judai have come to have realize that he may be biased because he thinks that this dream boy with blue spiky hair and with emerald colored was the prettiest and most handsomest boy he was ever seen because that boy was his one and only romantic soulmate.

However, Judai couldn't less because his romantic soulmate was the prettiest and most handsomest boy he has ever seen and no one can tell him otherwise!

Judai's soulmate also seemed to be in Obelisk Blue too because in his dreams he has seen his soulmate in a Obelisk Blue uniform which tells Judai that his soulmate goes to a school on how to play a children's card game too.

However, Judai couldn't help but to ask himself if his soulmate is one of the Obelisk Blues than why hasn't Judai seen him right here in Duel Academy yet?

Judai also two of his best friends, Sho and Kenzan, about his soulmate looked like so would they would also keep their eyes peeled to help Judai spot his romantic soulmate.

And because of that Judai's friend Kenzan also told Judai and Sho of what his romantic soulmate looks like that he had seen in his dreams too.

Kenzan told them that his soulmate is also a guy and that he has black hair that was wearing a cowboy hat and it looked like his right eye was covered with bandages, and actually that is not weirdest part when Kenzan was describing is romantic soulmate. Apparantly, Kenzan has seen his soulmate have a crocodile on his back in his dreams too...

Sho didn't want to know more about Kenzan's romantic soulmate after that and besides with that was the only he needed to know about to help find Kenzan's romantic soulmate.

Just look for the guy that has alive crocodile on his back.... That shouldn't be too hard, right?

Judai had asked Sho if he wanted to tell what his romantic soulmate looked like. Sho just blushed in embarrassment and said he didn't feel comfortable doing that... at least not yet.

Both Judai and Kenzan understood because both of them didn't make their friend to tell them what his romantic soulmate looked like if he didn't want to.

* * *

Now at this moment Judai was having a dream but it seems that it was one of those dreams where he is unfortunately not going to see his one true love again...

And to make matters worse that dream that he was having was more like a nightmare...

All that Judai could remember from that dream was that he was for some reason that he was lying down on his stomach in a dessert and when he stood up to his feet he saw in the distant was Duel Academy that was for some reason standard in this strange sea of sand.

"Is that Duel Academy?" Judai asked to himself in a serious tone because he was surprised and confused on what was going on.

Judai then gasped softly when he saw five figures that were shaped like people down rom the hill he was on. They were all just standing there like statues.

"Is someone there?" Judai yelled as he asked the still figures, and just right after he yelled out to them he slide down from the sandy hill that he was on so that he would get to the strange figures.

After he was slid down the deep hill he ran to the five still like statue figures and when he was right in front of them Judai realized that the five figures were actually five people he knew; Cronos, Manjome, Asuka, Sho, and Kenzan.

They were all there expect for the fact that all five of these people that Judai knew were statues made of sand...

"Instructor Cronos! Manjome! Asuka, Sho, Kenzan…" Judai said. He really didn't understand what was going on.

"What's wrong you guys?" Judai asked and then he lifted his right arm so that he could touch Manjome.

When Judai's hand almost reached for Manjome the wind in the desert blow the Manjome statue of sand away from top to bottom.

Judai gasped in shock because of what had just happened.

And that the other statue of Judai's friends were blew away from the wind and they all most likely became one with the dessert.

Judai felt an uncontrollable wave of a sadness for him friends and confusion on what was going on consumed him so fast that the poor guy couldn't help but to scream in the top of his lungs.

* * *

Judai's eyes quickly opened in shock and he found himself lying on his back on the roof of Duel Academy. He then remembered that he was talking to the Neon Spacian Duel Spirits on the roof until he feel asleep (in another attempt to dream about his romantic soulmate).

Judai got up a little bit until he was sitting and he was taking a lot deep breaths because he was hyperventilating.

In that moment the spirit of his Winged Kuriboh appeared right next to him out of thin air.

"Kuri, Kuri," judai's duel partner said to him.

"Winged Kuriboh… I see. You wake me up from that weird dream, huh?"

"Kuri, Kuri" Winged Kuriboh answered and the little Duel spirit basically nodded it's whole body.

"What was all that?" Judai asked as he turned his head to the ground, wondering what on earth what that dream was trying to tell him.

Winged Kuriboh suddenly as the Duel spirit turned until it had it's back towards Judai.

"Kuri, Kuri," Winged Kuriboh said.

"What's wrong?" Judai asked his Duel partner, basically forgetting about his nightmare that he had.

Judai saw that Winged Kuriboh was looking at something and when Judai looked over to the direction that his Duel partner was looking he saw a purple tail that had a shinning ruby orb on the tip of it's tail and it was wagging up and down around a corner. All of the sudden the entire tail disappeared around the corner but then a head popped right around the corner instead.

It was a purple little creatures that had ruby colored eyes and a small ruby spot on it's forehead, and it also looked like that the creatures had to long ears on the right side of it's face as it.

"Rubi, rubi," the creature as ran towards Winged Kuriboh and Judai.

Judai then was able to have a good look at the strange cute creature and he saw that it wasn't a creature that had two long ears on only one side of it's but in fact had another pair of two long ear on it's left side of it's head too.

"What's that thing? A squirrel?" Judai asked as the creature was now right in front of his Winged Kuriboh and the two little creatures were facing each other and Winged Kuriboh tapping the purple creature with it's left wing.

It was then that Judai realized that this creature was in fact a Duel spirt too like his Winged Kuriboh and his Neon Spacian Duel spirit, and then Judai realized that he felt like he had seen this purple "squirrel." He then remembered that he have seen this creatures sometimes in his dreams... in the dreams where he has seen his... wait could this Duel spirit belong to his...

"Hey, Ruby!" A voice called out of nowhere in the distant but it was still clear enough for Judai recognize the voice.

Could it be? The voice did indeed sounded a little feminine...

He has heard that voice before sometimes in his dreams...

"Rubi," the small purple creatures said as it turned it's head towards the direction the voice came from. It was clear that Duel spirit knew who it was.

The creature went to feet of the person that had called it and the Duel spirit basically climbed on that person until it was on his left shoulder.

And there right in front of Judai was his soulmate...

A Obelisk Blue student that was slightly taller than Judai and he also had that pretty blue colored spiky hair like ahedgehog and had those most beautiful emerald colored eyes. The blue hair guy seemed to be now staring at Judai in disbelief like he was also saying "hey, are you my romantic soulmate?"

'Finally!' Judai thought.


	2. Johan Andersen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. The summer time is a hard time for me to write because I spend a lot of time with my family and I also want to write some other fanfictions for other fandoms and also for other spiritshipping fanfiction I'm going to post here.

“You are… my… my….” Judai stuttered. He couldn’t help but to feel the shock and excitement gathering rapidly inside him. 

“You are my romantic soulmate…” the spikey blue hair boy finished Judai’s sentence.

Judai couldn’t help to blush a light red across his face as he struggled a little bit to stand up. He couldn’t believe that this was finally happening. “Yeah… I guess so…” 

“Is that thing named Ruby?” Judai asked. 

The boy that looked exactly like the boy that Judai had seen in his dreams nodded.

“I thought that I recognized that purple squirrel of yours,” Judai said. “Because I have seen it sometimes when I see you in my dreams.”

“A…. squirrel?” the boy said in an almost disbelief voice. “No, Ruby is not a squirrel. Ruby is a ruby carbuncle.”

“Carbuncle?” Judai tilted his head.

“Yeah, a legendary creature.” 

“Legendary, huh?”

“Yep, and is that Winged Kuriboh?”

“Kuri, kuri!” Winged Kuriboh said happily. 

“Yeah, I have seen Winged Kuriboh in my dreams too,” the boy claimed. “In the dreams that I have seen… you that is…” 

There was a silence between the two boys after he said.

“Then you must be Judai Yuki,” the boy started to talk again. “Someone told me your name and that you had a Winged Kuriboh before I came to Duel Academy.” 

“Yeah, I am, but wait, you can actually see Winged Kuriboh?” Judai asked. 

Whenever Judai has seen duel monster spirits in his dreams they are not see-through and so Judai didn’t know his romantic soulmate could see duel monster spirits when he was awake. 

“Yeah, of course, I can,” the boy answered. “Ever since I was a I have been able to see duel monster spirits. I’m assuming that is the same for you, Judai….” 

“Yeah,” Judai blushed. “Ever since I was young too…. Maybe, that is one of the reasons why fate wants us to be together… in a romantic way….”

There was another pause but it wasn’t just because of the two boys feeling flustered about finding… the one. Despite the fact that they were romantic soulmates and because of that they were meant to be together they were pretty young, and so they weren’t sure if they were ready for a romantic relationship yet.

Judai also wasn’t sure if he would ever be good romantic stuff despite the fact he has been waiting to meet his romantic soulmate for a long time now….

It also made Judai look into his mind and go to the memories of when he first started to see duel monster spirit… but for whatever reason his mind drew a blank….

‘When was it that I started to see spirits?’ Judai asked himself in his head. 

“By the way, are you new here?” Judai asked. “Because I saw in my dreams that you were an Obelisk blue but I have never seen you around here before… Believe me I looked for you so many times….”

“Well, if you put in that way I guess I am new…” Judai’s romantic soulmate rubbed the back of his head that almost seemed like he was embarrassed. 

“Oh well, welcome to Duel Academy then,” Judai said as he put out his hand so that the new guy would shake his hand. 

Judai’s romantic soulmate nodded softly and held out his hand too. 

The moment that Judai shook hands with the boy that supposedly his romantic soulmate and looking dreamily into his emerald eyes time seemed to have stopped like everything in this unfair cruel world finally made sense and wasn’t just because they both have found each other.

“I… I feel this weird sensation….” Judai said as he was still holding the boy’s hand in his own.

“Yeah, same here…” Judai’s romantic soulmate said softly like a peaceful whisper. “Almost like we have already met before….”

It was like they had met each other as two different people in both of their previous past life…

The moment between the two romantic soulmates was ruined when Judai’s Winged Kuriboh tapped it’s wing on Ruby who didn’t like it and the Ruby Carbuncle jumped on the Winged Kuriboh and they started to fight until then fell onto the ground.

Clearly, Ruby didn’t like being tapped by Winged Kuriboh’s wing….

Judai and his romantic soulmate stared at those two duel monster spirit and then they looked at each other. They both were trying their best of holding back a loud and both end up to chuckling and goggling instead. 

“Please tell me your name…” Judai said breathlessly. “I mean, may I know your name?” 

“Well…. My name is-” 

“Aniki!” Sho voice came from the staircase and Kenzan was right next to him. “The assembly is starting!”

“Oops… I forgot,” Judai said.

“We need to hurry!” Sho called out. 

“But Sho! Look who it is! It is my romantic soulmate!” Judai called back to his shorter friend. 

“Well, I be…” Sho said in a speechless tone.

“Good you, saurus!” Kenzan yelled at Judai happily. 

“But still we need to go now, Aniki,” Sho called out. “We’ll get in trouble if we are late for the assembly!”

“But….” Judai looked at the floor with disappointed and sad eyes. 

“Hey, don’t worry,” Judai’s romantic soulmate whispered softly in his ear in a surprisingly happy tone. “I think you’ll be seeing a lot of me in this school year.”

“Alright then…...:” Judai ran to this two friends and then took another glance at his romantic soulmate and saw that he was watching Judai going with his friends with his Ruby Cabuncle by his side. 

\---

“So, you finally found your romantic soulmate,” Sho said, obivously trying to tease Judai. 

However, Judai was such a dense person he could easily think that it was a serious question. 

“Yeah, I have,” Judai answered, thinking that Sho was actually being serious. 

“I wish I have met my romantic soulmate already,” Kenzan said. “First, Sho already seemed to have found his romantic soulmate before I even met you guys, and now Judai? No fair!” 

“Hey, I didn’t say that I have already found my romantic soulmate!” Sho yelled and his face then burned bright red. 

“Well, I only figure because you seemed to have been the only one of us that wasn’t frequantly looking for your romantic soulmate….. So, that is what I just assumed.”

"Well, I haven't, okay!?" Sho yelled out but then quickly looked away from his friends with his eyes full of shame. He hated lying to his friends.

Judai completely didn’t pay attention to his two friends as they ran down towards the meeting. 

He was only thinking about the handsome boy with blue hedgehog-like hair and emerald eyes he had just met…. But whom he has seen in his dreams…. 

\---  
When the three boys went into the opening assembly Judai and Kenzan went to where the Silfer Reds (despite Kenzan actually being a Ra Yellow) were while Sho went to where the Obelisk Blues were because he had graduated from being a Ra Yellow to a Obelisk Blues. 

Sho was also right next to Asuka who was his previous crush until he was 100% sure who his romantic soulmate was. 

Both Judai and Kenzan notice that Manjoume was sitting in a seat behind them. Manjoume’s black jacket could be so easily spotted in the sea of blue, yellow and red jackets. 

Sho turned his head and gave Manjoume a nervous glance and was thankfully that Manjoume wasn’t looking at him too. 

“Manjoume, are you sure you want to stay in the red dorm, don?” Kenzan asked. 

“It’s all the same where I am now,” Manjoume answered. “Although, if they made a Black dorm I might consider leaving here for that, but why are you here, Kenzan?” 

“The dorm doesn’t matter to me, don,” Kenzan answered. 

Both Kenzan and Manjoume seemed to be completely unaware that Judai wasn’t listening to them rambling to each other at all. 

Judai wasn’t really paying that much in the school assembly (although, he never paid attention to any assembly anyway). All he was able to get out was there being other Duel Academies all over the world and… blah… blah… blah…. 

Judai couldn’t help but to think about his romantic soulmate and he mentaly kicked himself for not being able to get his name....

Judai looked towards where all the Obelisk Blues were sitting and he didn’t see him anywhere there….

Maybe, he was extremely late for this Duel Academy assembly….. 

He’ll get into trouble if he is late for the assembly…. Which wasn’t good especially that he is new to Duel Academy…. He could get expelled if he is late and that he is a first-year student and Judai would hate for that to happen because of how long he had waited to be with him…. 

“Hey look!” Kenzan suddenly shouted out of nowhere and tore away Judai from his thoughts (or more like scared him out of his thoughts).

“There he is!” Kenzan yelled out and pointed to a raven hair guy with one eye that ran on the stage and yelled out “Yay!” as he was holding a crocodile over his head. 

And then a lot of the students in the room couldn’t help but to laugh out loud after Kenzan’s sudden outburst. Only people that didn’t laugh were the professors,the three temperley exchange students, Asuka, Sho, and Judai. 

Manjoume couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle a little bit though. 

“Kenzan, if you interrupt this assembly again you will be in big trouble young man!” Professor Cronos yelled out to Kenzan causing the other students that were laughing to quickly shut up almost immediately after the blond professor said that. 

Of course, Kenzan yelling also got the attention of his supposedly romantic soulmate and they both stared at each other for a moment. The one eye guy was saying you are the one that I have seen in my dreams as he stared at Kenzan. 

This probably wasn’t the best time to get to know each other….

“So… that is your romantic soulmate, huh?” Judai asked Kenzan who just gave him a swiftly and excited nod. “Well, you were right about him having a crocodile on his back…”

“Yes, it quite seems like he is an animal lover,” Kenzan said excitedly. “I wonder if he loves dinosaurs too!”

“Wow, what were the chances that we both met our romantic soulmates on the same day?”

“Wait, what!?” Manjoume couldn’t help but to hear what Judai had said and he was surprised to hear that the slacker had found his romantic soulmate too. 

He was so surprised that he couldn’t help but to yell louder then he meant to and it caught another loud laugh from most of the other students too.

“That goes for you too, Manjoume!” Cronos louded claimed, making the other students go silent again. 

“And finally, for the North Duel Academy representative,” Sheppard continued. “Mr. Johan Andersen!” 

There was a big applause from the students but no of the name Johan Andersen came onto the stage.

Sheppard looked a little surprised that no came. 

“Hey, what is going on?” Professor Cronos asked in confusion.

“No one is coming out,” Napoleon said the obvious. 

“Johan…. Johan Andersen!?” Manjoume said in a surprised tone. “Do they mean Johan of the Crystal Best deck?”

“Crystal Beast deck?” Judai said to Manjoume with confusion coloring his tone. 

“Do you know him, saurus?” Kenzan asked Manjoume.

“Yes, long ago,” Manjoume began, “the Manjoume group tried to pool their financial assets to buy the Crystal Beast cards from industrial illusions.”

“Manjoume, are you still doing those stuff?” 

“This was a long time!” Manjoume raised his voice but too much so that he wouldn’t make professor Cronos even more irritated. 

“According to some old writings that the industrial illusions uncovered,” Manjoume continued “to prove Rome’s dominance…. Julius Caesar, the emperor of Rome, tried to make stone tablets of them but on the way to Rome there was a storm and they sank under to the bottom of the sea. President Pegasus found them and used samples of the seven gems to create seven cards.”

“And those are the Crystal Beast cards?” Kenzan asked.

“Yeah and President Pegasus wouldn’t sell those cards,” Manjoume answered. “He just gave those cards away to ayoung boy who won a championship.”

“Wow, Johan’s card sounds amazing,” Judai said in bewilderment and then he got overly excited and smiled like an idiot. “Wow, I want to duel him already!” 

“But he is not here….” Kenzan reminded Judai. 

And then the sound of the doors opening behind the students was heard then the sound of deep breaths. Everyone looked to see a boy that had spiky blue hedgehog-like hair and with emerald eyes at the doorway that lead to the assembly. 

It was Judai’s romantic soulmate….

“I’m so sorry that I’m late,” the new boy apologized to the whole school as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “I have a terrible sense of direction!” 

“It’s you…” Judai said in almost like a dreamly whisper and blushed a little bit as his romantic soulmate ran down the stairs. “I-I mean, hey first-year,” Judai put his hand but to show the boy from his dreams where he was.

The boy stopped on a stair where he could look at Judai eye to eye. 

“Hey, I told you we were going to see a lot in this school,” the boy said to Judai. “Is this the opening assembly?”

“Y-yeah, i-it is,” Judai answered but he couldn’t help but to stutter and have butterflies in his stomach again. “B-but did you happen to see a boy named Johan?”

“Huh, Johan?” the boy with those beautiful emerald eyes asked in almost out right disbelief again. 

“Um… Judai… He’s…” Sheppard said, trying not to make the Silfer Red look like an idiot. 

“I’m Johan,” the boy that Judai had seen in dreams said as he closed his eyes in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head again. 

“U-uh, u-uh,” Judai stuttered and the other students in the assembly except for the other temporarily exchange students let out a gasp.

Judai was having a hard time processing that this beautiful in front of him was not just his romantic soulmate, the person that fate says he should spend the rest of his life with, but also that Judai’s romantic soulmate has the legendary Crystal Beast cards too. 

It also made Sho and Kenzan stare in shock. 

Judai then just realized that Johan’s ruby carbuncle was one of the Crystal Beast. 

Judai’s romantic soulmate must be some duelist. How lucky Judai can be to have a romantic soulmate like that?

“I’m sorry, Judai,” Johan apologized to Judai. “I wasn’t trying to deceive you. You just assumed that I was a first-year as all.” 

“O-oh, I-I see,” Judai was feeling a little light headed. His mind was having a hard time of keeping up with what was going on. 

“Well, let me introduce him again,” Chancellor Shamjima announced as Johan ran onto the stage. “The representative from the North Duel Academy, Johan Andersen!” 

Most of the students gave Johan another applause as Johan waved his two hands to the crowd to show his appreciation. Judai dreamily watched Johan as he interacted with the other temporarily exchange student. Judai couldn’t help but to chuckle a little when he saw Johan flinch because of the crocodile on Kenzan’s romantic soulmate’s back and he was feeling so light headed that he didn’t feel the blush that came upon his face.

“Hey, what’s up with slacker here?” Manjoume asked Kenzan. 

Judai was so dazed that he didn’t hear what manjoume said. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Kenzan told Mounjoume. 

“And I have one more introduction,” Chancellor Shamjima announced. “Joining us also from the East Duel Academy as a special lecturer, Professor Cobra!” 

“Hello everyone,” Professor Cobra said. “Normally, I would make a long introduction, but I don’t see how that would do any of you any good. Results matter more than speeches after all. That is my motto.”

“Oh, doesn’t he sound so understanding,” Judai said in a sarcastic and annotated tone before he turned his attention back to Johan and dreamily stared at him again.

Johan was definitely such a handsome guy and Judai saw that Johan was staring dreamily at him as well. 

“And in accordance with that motto,” Professor Cobra continued, “I’d like to hold a exhibition match.” 

The crowd of students gave a confused gasp and Chancellor Shamjima gave a surprised look. 

“An exhibition match?” Napoleon said. 

“This is the first time I have heard of it,” Professor Cronos stated. 

“And I will choose the first two participants myself,” Professor Cobra added. 

‘And the one that I have most interest in,’ the professor said in his head and Judai was too zone staring at Johan to notice that Proessor Cobra took a glance at him for a split second.

“Johan Andersen!” Professor Cobra announced.

“Huh,” Johan quickly looked at Professor Cobra as soon as he heard him say his name. 

“And his opponent will be….” Professor Cobra took a pause. 

“Obviously, it would be me,” Manjoume said confidently.

“Judai Yuki!”

“All right!” Judai yelled out excitedly as Manjoume collapsed onto the floor. 

“On the first day in the new school term I get to duel some legendary cards! Lucky me!” Judai said happily. 

“Why? Why isn’t me?” Manjoume complained as he was getting off of the floor. 

First Judai met his romantic soulmate then he found out that his romantic soulmate also had legendary cards and then he found out that he was going to duel his romantic soulmate with his legendary cards on the same day he had met him. 

Well, this day definitely didn’t turn out what Judai was expecting… but this day keeps getting better and better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me if you any of you guys see if I made any grammer errors so I can fix them, please. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me if you any of you guys see if I made any grammer errors so I can fix them, please. Thank you!


End file.
